Dark Angel
by SoulToSqueez
Summary: A new girl moves to La Push, she isn't like any other girl, she's special. what if she runs into giant wolves... what will happen? a Paul/OC story...
1. Chapter 1

So here is something new I was trying, just read and let me know what you think...

If I get enough reviews I'll update another chapter :)

Hope you like it !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

I looked up at the house I would live in, it wasn't to big but big enough for me. It was a cute little two story house in a small town called La Push, the house was surrounded by a huge garden and behind that a forest . I moved here because I needed a quiet place to live, with not too many people around.

Even though it is a small town, I know gossiping has already started. It is natural for people to start asking questions when a seventeen year old lives all by herself. Well I'm not all by myself, my dog lives with me. I love my dog, she's really lazy, there are days she's even too lazy to go to her food-bowl. She's a Rottweiler and her name is Killah, and she looks eviler than she really is. My dad gave her as a puppy for my twelfth birthday.

When I entered the house I smiled, the house was good without any malfunctions but I really should do some decorating, good thing I still had a week before school starts. The walls were a creamy white, and the kitchen cupboards are a dark brown. After having inspected the first floor, which had a living room, kitchen, storage room and garage I walked upstairs. I had two bedrooms and one bathroom that's more than big enough for me.

I didn't have much furniture so I didn't had to worry about that too much. I started unpacking all my kitchen supplies after that I decided to give Killah her spot in the house and I grabbed the two boxes that said: DOGGIE! I started giving everything it's place and made sure she had water and food ready. I put her cushions on the floor, one in the living room and one in the kitchen, before placing all her toys on the one in the kitchen. She walked over to it immediately.

Then I started unpacking my clothes, IPod-docking, books, photos and all the rest. When I was done I plopped down in the couch and before I even knew it I was asleep.

The next morning I woke up early, it was only eight. I got up and made myself and Killah breakfast. I know putting it like this living on your own sounds boring, and believe can be. After breakfast I headed upstairs and took a long warm shower to relax my muscles a bit. I walked over to my closet and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red one shoulder shirt. I let my hair dry naturally so the waves fell gracious down.

I took a glance in the mirror and smiled, I'm not too tall only 5'2" and I'm rather slim. My black hair reaches the middle of my back and my eyes are an very light blue and I'm very pale. I have delicate features, but every one of my kind has them.

You want to know what I am? Well I'm a dark Angel, and much to my displeasure not any dark Angel, no, my dad is the head you can say so that makes me the dark princes. That's one of the reasons I moved to this little village, there were no angels here, no one would know me and I would be able to live my life like I wanted it.

I look like any other human and have the strength of a human while my senses are much better, but when I change, when I let my wings out that's when everything changes. I become much stronger, and I can fight like no other. I also change in appearance, my wings are pitch black and my clothes disappear and I wear a black dress, it can be floor-length or come eight inches above my knees.

When I came downstairs I grabbed my bag and car-keys and went in search of paint. I had chosen the colors quite fast; black, white, red, silver and burgundy red. I also bought some brushes. When everything was in the back of my sweet car, I drove back home. As expected Killah was lying on her pillow and looked up to see me enter.

I started with my bedroom. I cleared everything from the wall and started painting. One wall was entirely black and the others were red and the burgundy red. On the black one I painted a sentence on it in graceful handwriting. It said: 'The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams'. When my room was done I moved to the kitchen and started painting the cabinets white.

And when that finally was done I moved over to the living room. Again the bright red and burgundy were the most important colors. But on the wall opposite of the door I started to paint another quote, but this time in black. It said: 'Judge me! And I'll prove you wrong. Tell me what to do, and I'll tell you off. Say I'm not worth it, and watch where I end up. Call me a bitch, and I'll show you one. Screw me over, and I'll do it twice as bad. Call me crazy, and you have no Idea.'

In the hall I didn't paint over the creamy white, I just added another quote on it, this time with the silver again 'Everybody is always so f*cking "fine". But we are not, sometimes, we are hurt and bruised and nearly completely shattered. And this, is not what one calls fine.'

I know I'm really into the quotes, they make my life better. When I still lived with my parents I used them all the time, and the people just couldn't understand what I meant so I started using them even more. They gave a little extra to my life.

I moved over to the bathroom and started painting the entire room bright red, and on the biggest wall I painted, yes here I go again: 'Tears are words too painful for a broken heart to speak'. After this was done I walked downstairs and saw it was dark outside. When I glanced at the clock it said 2 am, I wasn't tired enough to sleep. I walked into my backyard towards the woods, I liked the night, but then again every one of my kind does. I kept walking for a while, not really thinking where I was going, I would be able to track my steps back to the house.

Suddenly I heard noise around me, I looked but didn't see a thing. I closed my eyes and listened around me, I heard paws hitting the ground. A lot of paws were running, running in my direction. I couldn't stick around to see what would appear, I had to get away… Too late, the first muzzles were in sight, damn they were fast and huge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I really hope you liked it, please let me know something!

**Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter!

Thanks to: **Hallifer777 missamazing7285 Willow101 emzxxx CrackYourRein911 Twilightgirl67386** for the reviews, they made me very happy!

So for everyone: here is the next chapter. I wrote it last night and I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly heard noise around me, I looked but didn't see a thing. I closed my eyes and listened around me, I heard paws hitting the ground. A lot of paws were running, running in my direction. I couldn't stick around to see what would appear, I had to get away. Too late, the first muzzles were in sight, damn they were fast and huge.<em>

_**Chapter 2**_

I was surrounded by huge wolves, I knew they weren't normal wolves, I could sense it, something was different, beside the fact that they were enormous. I did my best to look tough, my dad had taught me that. I straightened my back and put my chin in the air, I was strong everyone I know knew that. I looked around, locking eyes with every wolf that was around me, remembering them finding the weakest so I knew where to start if a fight broke out, I started with the big black one. But when I reached the last one, I couldn't look away. Something held me in place, the big brown eyes widened when mine met his.

Something changed around me, I don't know what but I didn't feel threatened anymore, I even started to feel at ease. Even though every one of them had stopped in place, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away from the stares. I broke the eye contact with the wolf and let my wings out. When my wings were unfurled and I was wearing my short black dress I got up, getting away as fast as possible. I flew home, when I reached the edge of the forest I changed back to normal and ran inside the house, locking every door and window. I didn't know why but I wasn't at ease, I felt watched. I turned on the light in the living room and jumped.

"My child, what's got you so jumpy?"

I let out a laugh, my mom was looking at me with worry in her eyes. "Oh mother, I didn't expect you here." It was true, I thought it would take at least a few months before she would come. She was wearing her dark blue, almost black floor-length dress, her blonde hair braided. I looked like her, but I had more of dad in me.

"I wanted to know how you were doing, my sweetheart." She smiled at me.

I always had loved my mom, even though my father is strong it was my mom who taught me how to fight, and she made sure I was good, no great at it. "I'm good mother, like you see I have been painting today."

She looked around "I've seen it, and it's beautiful. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" the worry had never left her eyes.

"No mother, it was an tiring day, that's all."

She came over to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "Just call when you need us." Was all she said before she disappeared.

I couldn't quite grasp what had happened, it all went so fast. I shook my head and just went upstairs and after a quick shower I got under the blankets. Sleep came fast and dragged me down into the wonderful blackness.

The next morning I woke up well-rested, I walked over to my closet and grabbed a ripped light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. I just pulled a brush through my hair and let it fall down my back. When I walked inside the kitchen I smiled when Killah walked over to me, I filled her water and food bowl and made myself some breakfast.

I really wanted to get out the house, but I didn't dare to go back in the woods so I decided to just take a stroll around the town, and see where I would end up, it wasn't so big so I didn't had to be afraid of not finding my way home. I hooked Killah on her leash and walked outside. The sun was shining, it made me laugh, it thought this was a rainy place. I ran back inside and grabbed my sunglasses from out of my room. Once I was back outside, me and Killah just started walking. And after about ten minutes we reached a beach, seeing it was a nice day quite a few people were at it. Some stared and pointed at me, probably gossiping, as usual I didn't really care.

I just walked along the water, Killah was just walking beside me but never in the water. When the most people were behind us I starting whisper singing. It was a song from Breaking Benjamin called Dance with the devil:

Here I stand

Helpless and left for dead

Close your eyes

So many days go by

Easy to find what's wrong

Harder to find what's right

I believe in you

I can show you that

I can see right through

All your empty lies

I won't stay long

In this world so wrong

Say goodbye as we dance with the Devil tonight

Don't you dare tool at him in the eye

As we dance with the Devil tonight

Trembling

Crawling across my skin

Feeling your cold dead eyes

Stealing the light of mine

I believe in you

I can show you that

I can see right through

All your empty lies

I won't stay long

In this world so wrong

Say goodbye as we dance with the Devil tonight

Don't you dare tool at him in the eye

As we dance with the Devil tonight

When the song was at its end I started singing another one without thinking; it just escaped my lips.

I need this, to get me through

Can't resist, don't want to

Believe it, I know it's true

Can't beat it, don't want to… Try

A perfect hell

It's more to me than you ever will know

Down here where the rest of us fell

Waste away nothing left to show

While I'm this perfect hell

Obsession has begun

Possessed by destruction

How did I get so low

Believe me no one knows

Sometimes I can't hold on

And no one can help me

Now it's got a hold of me

I don't think I can make it through this

Now it's got a hold of me

The less I do the more it makes no sense

I'm walking pollution who's drained by delusions

On the verge of destruction I cave in to abduction

Thin blood I'm bleeding my pulse won't stop racing

Just as my heart explodes

No chance that I could win

Too hard to not give in

I just don't feel the same

'Cause I'm the one to blame

Sometimes I can't hold on

And no one can help me

Now it's got a hold of me

I don't think I can make it through this

Now it's got a hold of me

The less I do the more it makes no sense

I need this to be myself

It feels like I need some help

It's too late to safe myself

Or is it just in my head

Now it's got a hold of me

I don't think I can make it through this

Now it's got a hold of me

The less I do the more it makes no sense

Now it's got a hold of me

I don't think I can make it through this

Now it's got a hold of me

The less I do the more it makes no sense

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first one or maybe even more :)

**Reviews are welcome! (really I'm not allergic to them :p )**

**Oh before I forget, if there's anyone who want to be an imprint of one of the wolves message me, or if you want to be a normal person or so just send a message :) ****(Although I have to warn you Paul is taken, I know too bad)**


	3. Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter, I really hope you'll like it :)

I want to thank: **Willow101 Hallifer777** and **missamazing7285** for the reviews :)

I don't own Twilight, or the wolves :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Only when the song was done I realized which song I had sung, it was Angels with dirty faces from Sum 41. It made me smile, I had always loved songs like that they had something strong in them. I started singing another song from them, Screaming bloody murder.

I'm not quite myself these days

I guess we all come undone time to time in different ways

I have myself to blame

I guess I don't understand and I need help in many ways

God's got a plan for me

Well I'm gonna tell you one thing

I don't got the patience or the time

What can I say?

I'm no angel

I'm not forsaked

But I can bleed

Tear me open I believe

God will send you all to bleed

And no one can deceive what is meant to be

'A bloody murder' we will scream

I guess it's time for me

Tell me what is left to believe in

'Cause I don't know the concept of the pain

I don't want the fate

I'm just losing

I can prove it

Watch me bleed

Tear me open I believe

God will send you all to bleed

And no one can deceive what is meant to be

'A bloody murder' we will scream

God will send you all to tear me open

'Cause I'm not giving up your self-control

Suffocating to the ploug

I'm my worst enemy who can't be saved

I'm just his disgrace

Tear me open I believe

God will send you all to bleed

And no one can deceive what is meant to be

'A bloody murder' we will scream

God will send you all to tear me open

These days are strange it's true

There is nothing I would change

And no mistakes that I'd undo

I laughed at the lyrics, 'I'm no Angel' I guess that was true. When I was done singing and laughing at my stupid comment I looked around, Killah was still walking by my side. No one was near us the nearest people at least a few yards away, I sat down on a piece of wood and let Killah of the leash, knowing she wouldn't be a danger for anyone. She walked away but looked at me from time to time, to make sure I hadn't walked away. I let my mind wander back to last night in the woods, the connection I had felt when I looked that wolf in the eyes was incredible, I haven't felt that with anyone, not even my parents.

Suddenly Killah jumped whining behind my back, really that dog was so big and strong but got scared from the tiniest things. I looked of what it was this time, if it was a sand crab I would so laugh with her. But when I looked up all I could see was brownish. I looked up and noticed it were a few guys that stood in front of me. They were huge, buff and tanned, they were natives. No sand crabs at all, I started to wish it was, these guys were staring at me and I felt uncomfortable.

Even though they were with half a dozen or so, I couldn't hold still. "You're blocking my sun. Move." One started laughing, a few others snickered. I got up and faced them they were still a few inches, no more like a foot or so taller but I didn't care. "I can't see what's funny, please enlighten me."

"You're new." If that was why they were laughing they didn't had a good sense of humor. I wondered if there existed something like humor counseling, it would be so funny if it did.

I remembered what the guy asked well just stated; but anyway a nice person would say 'Why yes, nice to meet you.' But I wasn't a nice person so I started to say something else "Who me? No… I just decided I would come out of my cave for once." I put a smile in the end, although I must admit, it wasn't a welcoming one.

Some of them started snickering again, really that humorless I started to pity them. The one who spoke last time started to tremble, his figure became rather blurry. Another one put his hand on his arm, as if to stop him. "Well nice to meet you, I'm Jacob" he said and started pointing around him "These are my friends; Brady, Collin, Seth, Embry, Quil and Paul."

I took a good look at them, they all looked alike, and they had the same tattoo. It had to be a gang or so. Luckily I was good at remembering names, and I could see the little differences between them otherwise separating them would've been hard. Then it came to me I should tell them my name. I had to hold my laugh, if I told them my entire name they would be baffled, and that's just what I'm going to do, oh I'm evil. "Hi you waiting for my name?" I asked sounding sooo friendly, maybe I should go in sarcasm counseling, I used it quite often but then again I would miss it too much.

"Yeah we don't want to call you the nameless girl." He smiled.

After I'm done you wish you had said no, I thought to myself. "Well I'm" here it comes "Alexia Adela Charlotte Beatrice Anastasia Mathilda Eleanor Christina Helena Louisa Victoria Windsor" I smiled sweetly.

"That's not for real is it?" he asked, Paul had stopped trembling by the time I mentioned my forth name.

"It is" I smiled "I think my parents couldn't choose, but then again they also have eight or more names." The smile never leaving my lips. I started to feel a little sorry for them, only a little "You can just call me Alexia."

"That's a relieve I had forgotten most of them by now." One of the smaller ones said. I could remember his name was Collin.

I just stood there smiling "So you came over to know my name, or is there something else?" I wished they would leave so I could enjoy the sun a little more, but another side of me wished they would stay though I had no idea why.

Jacob gave Paul a soft shove against his arm "Well…" he looked at the guys, and back to me "We know" was all he said.

I frowned I didn't understand what he meant "Sorry?"

He looked around him "You don't know our tribe legends, but you already saw us…"

I tried to think, already saw them? No I hadn't, today is the first time I met anyone in this place, well except for those wolves last night… Wait could it be? I smelled the air as subtle as possible, I remembered the scents from yesterday. And again today, the smell of musk, woods and grass filled the air. I looked Paul in the eye and I looked into same eyes of the wolf "No" was all I could say. They were the wolves, they were shapeshifters?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome! <strong>

**If you want to be a charachter in the story feel free to message me :) If you want to be an imprint just send me a message. But I should tell you Jacob and Paul are already taken (sorry ;) )**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

This time it went better to write :p So here is the next chapter :p

Oh and i want to thank: **missamazing7285 Hallifer777 Istvry CrackYourRein911 ** for the reviews :)

Hope you'll like it :)

I don't own anything only Alexia :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Paul only nodded "Yes we are… Alexia we're curious." He said as if he was sorry.

I nodded, knowing I had to "Not here." I said and stood up "Let me bring Killah home first." I started walking in the way I came from. Only Paul followed, I frowned at him, were they afraid I might run? It was stupid, I know, but I had to laugh at that, if I wanted to get away I wouldn't run I would fly. I know I think their lack of humor is contagious.

"Can I come with you?" he asked; he sounded hopeful, how can I say no to that?

"Sure" I said shrugging; I forgot my stupid humor for a moment and started thinking how I would tell them. This would be weird, that's for sure. We walked in silence back to my house; I could feel he was watching me so I was too scared to look back. But what surprised me more was the fact that I liked when Paul walked so close to me.

When Killah was inside, and I had made sure she had water and food. As usual she just went to her pillow and laid down and take a nap. I walked back outside where Paul waited for me. When I walked out I took a quick glance at him, he was really handsome. His muscles were pronounced, he had a strong muscular jaw and his eyes were a deep brown. His smile could melt and iceberg, I wanted that he would never stop smiling.

"So you're a shapeshifter?" I asked, breaking the ice, ha ha not of the iceberg though. Oh damn it is contagious.

"Yeah, I am. Been that for a while now." He shrugged "I'll make sure you'll hear the legends once."

"Can't you tell them?" why wouldn't he be able to tell me, he is one of them…

"I can, but Billy, Jacob's father, can tell them better." He smiled, and a hint of red reached his cheeks. Oh he was cute when he blushed; I slapped myself mentally for that remark. I have more important things to do right now.

I could tell he didn't often admit his weaknesses "I definitely want to hear them once." I smiled.

"There's another thing." This time he didn't look at me, he started ahead, in the distance.

I looked up; his cheeks were flushed by now. "More?" the boy got me quiet, I couldn't believe it. I was never quiet, I always had my answer ready… well at least I didn't stumble over my words.

"Yeah… we wolves know something that's called imprinting." He paused and looked at me.

"Imprinting" I spoke the word, tasting it, trying to let it ring a bell. Nope couldn't hear a bell. I looked up at him and our eyes locked once again, I couldn't look away the pull was too strong. "What's that?" I asked referring to the imprinting thingy.

He sighed "That's when we find our soulmate. We would do anything for that person, we would've found her anyway and fallen in love anyway, but nature's giving a push to make it go faster."

The thought of him with another girl, made me wanna unfurl my wings and fly away with him. "Have you… imprinted?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

He looked ahead and I saw a smile escape his lips "I have, I didn't think it was possible for me being the hothead of the pack and all. The guys didn't think it would happen cause of that. But not too long ago I did."

I looked down at the ground, I knew it! I knew! It was too good to be true, such things don't happen to me… Bad things yes but good things, especially as good as Paul? No that never. Then I remembered the other thing he said, hothead, that made me smile. I've been called that a few times, well more than a few. I used to be the fighter, the unstoppable; people had to watch their steps round me. But this place calmed me down; I felt at ease here, it was relaxing. "Hothead" I snickered; still thinking at how people would react if I started to yell.

"What? I am, I should warn you if you ever see me angry please stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." He sounded sincere.

'If you ever see me angry' that made me smile. He wanted to keep seeing me; I did a mental happy dance. Wait wouldn't his imprint be jealous? "Won't she be jealous?"

"She?" he frowned, even his frown was cute! No wait I didn't say that, just ignore that.

"Your imprint, if we hang out together, won't she be jealous?" I shrugged trying to sound casual.

He started laughing real loud, it annoyed me.

"What is so funny? I don't see the humor in it! Please amuse me!" I felt myself become angry, Alex stay calm… breath, count do whatever but stay calm don't go al dark angel on him.

"Sorry, but you don't understand." He said while trying to stop laughing.

"Well no I don't! Please enlighten me!" I yelled, damn you Alex stay calm.

"Sorry I should've said it more forward… Alexia you are my imprint. The night in the woods I imprinted on you."

I stopped in my tracks and stared in the distance, what? I'm his imprint! I'm so happy! I want to do a happy dance, no I can't that would look sooo scary. Wait should I be happy or sad? He's forced to love me… no wait I think it was just nature helping the progress. I'm so confused, should I be happy or not? Oh lord please help me.

After a few moments I heard someone call out to me "Alexia? Alexia are you okay?"

I shook my head rapidly "What? Yeah… I'm good. Sorry."

"No don't apologize, I should've been clearer." He said.

I smiled "No it's fine… I should've known… so where are we going anyway?" I asked trying to lighten to mood and I really had no idea.

"Sam's place, he's our alpha. The whole pack will be there." He smiled.

That got me thinking again, I know I think! Just kidding. The pack would be there, all the wolves but in big buff guys. Oh man this should be fun. "I have to show you something." I said while walking closer. I wanted to see him to have seen me and my parents before I tell the story. I want him to know.

He stopped and I walked up to him, stood up and reached up to his lips. I kissed him, okay I didn't have to kiss him, touching him would be enough but kissing with him would be much more fun. While pictures appeared in my mind I let them flow into Paul's mind. I showed him how I looked like when my wings were out. I showed him my parents and a few points of my life. Like fighting practice and how people treated me, how they bowed and kiss my hands. When I pulled back I panted. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it still felt great.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) Please Review :p<strong>

**You can still send me messages if you want to be an imprint :) But Paul, Jacob, Seth and Emby are already taken :)**

**I'll do my very best to update soon :)**

**SoulToSqueez**


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter… I hope everyone will like it :)

I want to thank **Hallifer777 Jovie Black Lstvry CrackYourRein911 missamazing7285 ** for the reviews, you guys make my day :)

I also want to thank my new Beta **Lstvry**, I really appreciate it :D

I don't own Twilight (but I wish I did, I mean who wouldn't…)

* * *

><p>He stopped and I walked up to him. I stood up, reached up to his lips, and kissed him. Okay I didn't have to kiss him, touching him would have been enough; but kissing him was much more fun. While pictures appeared in my mind, I let them flow into Paul's mind. I showed him how I looked like when my wings were out. I showed him my parents and a few points of my life, like fighting practice and how people treated me. How they bowed and kissed my hands. When I pulled back I panted. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it still felt great.<p>

"Wow, you always have to kiss people when you want to show them something?" he asked, breathing heavy, but with a mischievous glance in his eyes.

"No, but this way it was more fun for me." I smiled and walked along with him to Sam's house.

"That was you? In the vision things you showed me?" I could feel him looking at me, trying to see me like he just saw.

I nodded. "Yes and my parents."

"Can I ask something?" he looked dead serious.

"What?" I asked. I was curious to what had gotten him this serious.

"If you show visions to other people, please don't kiss them. I don't think I'll like that much."

"Meaning, you would beat the crap out of them." I smiled, happy that he wanted me for himself. "Don't worry, I won't." By then we were walking on a driveway. I took a look at the yellow house; it was not too big, but it wasn't small either. In the garden several wild flowers were blooming. I could hear noise coming from the house and I started to become nervous. I started playing with a strand of hair, a habit I got ever since I was little.

"Let's go inside," Paul said as we walked up the stairs that led to the front porch. He waited for me with one foot already inside.

I took a deep breath and hesitantly walked in behind Paul. In the house there were even more people than the boys who I met at the beach. I started to become nervous, well not nervous but I wasn't at ease. I let my eyes wander through the house to print every way out in my mind. The door we came through, a window, I could feel wind blowing to the front door so there must be a backdoor too. I put everything in my mind ready to get away in just a few seconds.

A big buff guy stepped forward; he was the tallest one here. "My name is Sam, welcome to my house."

I grinned, I had to introduce myself again. Would I? Of course I already looked forward to the frown on his face. "Hi, thank you for inviting me I'm…" some of the boys' eyes were already widened, knowing what would follow, and it just made me grin more "Alexia Adela Charlotte Beatrice Anastasia Mathilda Eleanor Christina Helena Louisa Victoria Windsor," I smiled. "But you can call me Alexia."

Sam's eyes widened when I told him my name. There was no frown but the confused look on his face made up for it. The two younger ones I already met at the beach started laughing. I let my eyes go over the guys, I could feel other people in the house and my eyes fell on a door.

I could tell the rest were behind that door, and I could also tell they were all girls. I could feel their hearts beating, their blood rushing through their veins. I felt ambushed, I couldn't stay here. My brain yelled, "Not safe!" while my heart yelled, "Stay!". I was torn, I knew I should run, but I couldn't make my feet to move. I looked outside, the sun stood high. Noon, it was only noon, I couldn't fly away.

"Let's take a seat, so you can tell us what you are." Sam said.

All the boys started walking to the couches and plopped down while staring at me. Paul put his hand on the small of my back and led me. I went to sit in an empty one person couch. Paul sat on the arm of the chair, smiling at me, encouraging me. All I could hear in my mind was Carmina Burana: O fortuna from Carl Orff.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. I didn't want to let them wait so I started my story. "I was born under Los Angeles. Our city is called 'La città del Angeli Oscuri'(the city of the Dark Angels). My mother and father are very important for our people, they are like royalty. My father taught me how to talk like someone of great importance should, and my mother taught me how to fight. I was known for my temper. I couldn't stay there anymore because I needed a time-out so I moved up here. Because there aren't many people that live here and none of my people that live here, I thought there would be no mystical creatures around." Guess I was wrong I added in my mind. I smiled and they just listened, so I continued.

"I haven't told you yet what my kind is… well we are called Dark Angels. Not just angels or fallen, no Dark Angels. We look normal like any human and are as strong as one too, except our senses are more developed. But when we let our wings out we change in a split second. My clothes change into one of my dresses, shoes just disappear. We are a lot stronger when our wings are out." I looked up to meet their eyes.

"Are there more like you?" someone asked.

"Yes, but not up here; they like to live underground or in really sunny places."

One of the boys I met at the beach, Quil, spoke up. "What do you eat?"

I smiled "Big buff guys like you," I laughed, watching their faces as they all looked frightened. "No I'm a vegetarian; I only eat fruits and vegetables."

"So you're royalty?" Seth asked with a smile.

I laughed "Yeah well every one of my kind, except my parents, call me Princess." I shrugged, even though I still heard the other hearts pound I started to become more at ease.

"Hi guys, oh new victim I see?" a huge tanned girl entered the room. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wasn't skinny or fat, and she looked healthy. She looked a little like the guys, and feeling from the heat radiating from her I could tell she was a wolf too.

I looked from her to the boys and back, it was an ambush… this can't be… why would they do that?

"Mckenzie," Jacob said, sounding like he was whining, "I said you had to stay away."

"Jake I couldn't leave you guys alone could I?" she pouted, Jacob his eyes melted and I could tell he loved her.

Suddenly the hearts I had heard in the other room came closer, the door opened and a bunch of girls entered the room. It was an ambush! I had to get away! The new girl Mckenzie blocked the door and I couldn't go to the backdoor because the group of girls were in my way. I twirled around and saw the guys standing in front of the window.

I started to freak out. I let my wings unfurl, not caring if I pushed someone. All I could think about was getting away from here… alive. I wrapped the wings around me like two huge arms and spoke the phrase I thought I would never say. "Portami a casa." (bring me home in Italian)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you soo much for reading, please reviews!<strong>

**I want to thank everyone that send me a message ! (but the wolves are all taken :D )**

**Again, thank you soo much...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter… Really hope you'll like it.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, I really love to read them :)**

**So again… I don't own Twilight… just own my angel…**

* * *

><p>I started to freak out. I let my wings unfurl, not caring if I pushed someone. All I could think about was getting away from here… alive. I wrapped the wings around me like two huge arms and spoke the phrase I thought I would never say. "Portami a casa" (bring me home in Italian)<p>

When I pulled my wings behind my back I saw my mother and father looking at me in awe. I walked over to them. "Father, mother I'm sorry to disturb you." I said and bowed my head.

My mother was the first that spoke. "My child, don't bow. You know you are always welcome in your home. We can never be angered by you." She walked to me and pulled me closer. I could smell her usual perfume; it was soothing.

What I hadn't expected was my father to speak, but he did. "Child I can see you are no child anymore. I should start calling you my daughter. Welcome home." After that he left. I hadn't expected any different from him.

"Mother, while I'm here who will take care of Killah?" I wondered. I was too afraid to go back, but Killah should be taken care off.

"Don't worry, I will send someone to look after her. My child, can I ask why you returned?"

"Mother I met some people, and a guy... they ambushed me mother. Well I think they did."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you please. But if you want to go back, I won't stop you nor will your father. We know better than to stop you," she said while looking me in the eye.

Of course they wouldn't stop me; they stopped trying that a long time ago. "Thank you mother, "I said sincerely. I let her go and she excused herself. I walked towards my room. I smiled when I entered nothing had changed, not that I expected it. My big black room with red furniture was just as I left it. I sat down on my bed and thought back to the moment when I had run.

The girl Mckenzie had entered the room, she seemed full of life. I didn't want to run when I saw her, but I started panicking when the group of girls had come out of the other room. They had blocked my last way out. My instincts took over and I panicked. I felt locked in.

I had seen one thing clearly the second I left; Paul. The look in his eyes, he looked in awe at my wings but his eyes held panic when I vanished. I don't know why, but I missed him. Maybe it was because of the imprint. Now that I mention it, was it true, or was that just a lie to get me to the house. I didn't want to believe it was a lie; it would break my heart if it was.

Paul Pov.

Gone. My imprint was just gone. One second she was here and the next her huge wings surrounded her and she vanished… I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it, she can't be gone. I admit, I didn't ask for an imprint and I hated the thought to be bounded, but she was just too perfect to ignore. In the end I was glad that I had imprinted, but now she was gone.

I couldn't really blame her for panicking. I had seen the look in her eyes before her wings wrapped around her. Fear and… hurt… she was hurt and I was not even near her to support her. I should be with her! I started to get angry, mostly with myself because I wasn't able to stop her. I started trembling, while clenching my fists. I tried to control my anger. I stopped thinking about me and remembered the beautiful Alexia. The fear that was so visible in her eyes hurt the most to me; she was afraid of us, maybe of me.

"Mckenzie! Why?" I yelled when I stormed up to her. Jacob came up to me, placing himself between me and his imprint.

"Paul it's not her fault!" he growled back at me.

"Alexia left! She left when she entered!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, pointing to the girl who had lost me my imprint.

Some of the other pack members started to intervene.

"No she didn't, Paul, she left when everyone entered the living room, and you know it. It's not Mckenzie's fault." Jared said, and he put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her"

"I need her," I almost whispered.

"We know bro, we know," Embry said.

Emily came to us with a plate filled with muffins. Everyone took one but me; I wasn't hungry. I couldn't eat when I had no idea if my imprint was alright. Em smiled understandable at me.

"Portami a casa" I whispered, remembering her last words. What did that mean? "Portami a casa," I asked aloud so everyone would hear me. "Does anyone know what it means? Portami a casa" I started losing my temper again.

Hallie looked up from under Embry's arm. "I think I know… but I'm not really sure though."

"What? Please Hallie what does it mean? I need to know," I looked down into her blue eyes.

"I think it's Italian, and it means 'bring me home'," she looked at me.

I smiled and ran to her before pulling her into a hug and spinning her around. "Thank you!" I said when I let her go. Embry took her back in his arms.

For the first time I was glad Embry had a smart imprint. The small girl smiled up to me, her brown hair messy from being twirled around.

I sprinted out of Sam's house and ran to her house, hoping that I would find her. I needed to see her again. Finally I reached her house and I started banging on the door. It surprised me that the door didn't fall over.

After a minute a very pale girl opened the door. I was about to breath out a sigh of relief, but then I saw that this wasn't my angel. "Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Can I speak to Alexia. I have to see her," I looked behind her but I couldn't hear anyone else in the house.

"I'm so sorry sir, I can't help you. Miss Alexia isn't here," the little brunette said.

"She has to be! This is her house, she has to be here."

"Sorry sir I can't help you."

I needed to find her; this is her house, so she had to be here, according to Hallie. And who was this strange girl in my imprint's house? "Who are you?"

"I'm Arabella Aveta Hartley, nice to meet you sir." She said with a little bow.

She bowed? Who on earth bowed? Then it hit me, she is like Alexia but must be less important since Alexia never bowed. She could help me! "Arabella, where is Alexia? Where is the… princess?"

Her eyes widened "Sir, the princess is not here; she it at home."

"But this is her house!" I yelled exasperatedly. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Yes sir, this is her house, but not her home," she said calmly, unaware of the danger she was in if my temper got any worse.

"Not her home" I repeated, and then I understood that she was with her parents. "When will she be back?"

"Oh sir, I don't know. I think that the princess will come back when she's ready to come back."

My face fell. 'When she's ready'. When would that be? It could be days, weeks, months, maybe even years. I couldn't live without her for so long; I just got her. I looked at Arabella; maybe she could give her a message. "Arabella? Could you give her a message? Please," I said desperately.

"I don't know sir, I can try. But I don't know if she would want to listen. However, the princes was always very kind and has always let us tell the messages in the past."

"Thank you, could you tell her I, Paul, want to speak to her, and nobody wants to hurt her."

"I'll try sir, but I can't promise she'll listen."

"Thank you." I said and walked away from the house. I sulked back to Emily's house, hoping my dark angel would return soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading… Really appreciate it.<strong>

**Revieuws please they make me sooo happy :D**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the next chapter, I really hope you'll like it :D**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, you should see my smile when I read those :D (it's even wider than the one of this smiley ) I really like them, so thanks again :)**

**I also want to thank my awesome Beta, she makes the story even better :) Thank you Lvstry ! :D**

**I don't own Twilight (keep wishing though...)**

* * *

><p>Arabella had come to me yesterday with a message from Paul; she said he had told her two days before. I didn't want to hear about him, but I never was someone to silence another. I didn't want to admit it but I had been thinking of his words since. A part of me wanted to go back, to see Paul and listen to what he wants to tell me. To be honest that part was strong.<p>

The other, smaller part was afraid it might be an ambush, and that they would catch me the moment I stepped out of my door. The first part didn't believe he wanted to ambush me, and that it hadn't been an ambush, that I just overreacted.

But my parents had raised me to be careful, to expect an enemy in every corner. They taught me to never let your guard fall, because then they would strike. My mother had taught me how to fight. To always be two steps ahead; I had been good at that. Not once had anyone ever beaten me in a fight, and mother was proud of me. But even if I would've sucked at fighting she would be proud, but everyone truly saw me as a 'princess' because of my skills.

In a second I had made my decision. I had to go back; I had to see Killah who was waiting for me and I had to see Paul. Even if it was a trap, I had to see him because a part of me wanted, no needed the imprint that had to be true. My feelings for him were real even if his weren't. I got out of my bed and walked to my parents.

They were together in father's study; I walked up to them, "Father, mother I have decided to go back." I hoped I wouldn't regret it, and if the wolves did attack me they would be sorry, I would make sure they wouldn't be able to tell their children, or have children for that matter. They would not forget me that easily.

Dad was the first to speak, "Know, my daughter, that you are always welcome. If you ever feel the need to come we will welcome you with open arms."

When my father stopped talking my mother came to me and embraced me, "My child, we love you. I know you'll do the right thing, we raised you that way."

I bowed for them, spread my wings, and whispered, "Portami al mio destino" (bring me to my destiny)

* * *

><p>I smiled as I opened my eyes; Killah was running to me jump on top of me. "Yes I'm here. I'm here girl," I said while rubbing her back. I liked it that she had missed me. I looked at the clock, four in the morning. I would seek Paul in the morning.<p>

I quietly went into the living room and plopped down in the couch while putting the television on. I watched some movie they were showing, it was really old but I didn't care. The hours crept by, and finally the clock showed nine o'clock so I got off the couch and went to my room. I grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top, my black converse finishing it. I let my hair hang down.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. I filled Killah's bowls and went out. It wasn't as sunny as last time. When I started walking I remembered I didn't know where Paul lived. I decided I would go to Sam's house and ask for directions.

When I reached the house after twelve minutes I took a breath and walked up the stairs that lead to the front door. I could hear several heartbeats. I knocked on the door and waited.

Sam opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

I took another deep breath and nodded before I spoke, "I… I was wondering if you could tell me where Paul lives sir." I decided to be polite, that always helped.

"Don't bother going to his house, he is here," He gestured in the house and took a step aside to let me through.

I got in and looked around. I could see Jared standing in front of a girl, just as Embry, Brady and Collin. Jacob didn't stand in front of a girl; the girl was standing next to him. It was the girl that entered last time I was here, McKenzie, and to my surprise she smiled at me. Another woman entered the room. She was beautiful, even though she had three long scars. She walked to me with a plate, "Muffin?" she asked.

"No thank you, I can't eat that." I said apolitically. I looked through the room, but I didn't see Paul. I turned to Sam frowning.

"I'll bring you to him," He said and motioned me to follow him. He got up the stairs and stopped at the first door, "He's inside." He gestured to the door but didn't open it, I unsurely walked passed him, coming closer to the door.

I nodded and thanked him, waiting until he was out of hearing distance. I knocked on the door, no answer; I knocked another time, still no answer. I opened the door slightly, "Paul?" Then my eyes fell on the form that was lying in the bed. It had been three or four days since I had seen him, but he looked so weak and skinny compared to last time. I felt my heart shrink when I saw him lying so still. I walked closer to the bed and sat down on the floor next to his head.

"Paul?" I couldn't do more than whisper, hurt lingered in my voice. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fled; it was a stupid thing to do." I got to my knees and saw pearls of sweat on his forehead. Feeling a strange mothering urge, I got up and walked out the room, in search of the bathroom. I had to open two other doors but I found it eventually. I grabbed a washcloth and poured some cold water over it. Then I walked back to Paul and started washing the sweat off.

"Please Paul, get up, I don't want you be sick," I noticed his eyes started to flutter, and I couldn't hold my smile. "Paul it's me Alexia."

His eyes opened partly, he looked at me like it wasn't real; like he thought he was dreaming. He muttered, "Please dream go away, please, please stop haunting."

I felt my heart drop; my cowardice had hurt him so much by fleeing. I took his hand in mine, "Paul, I'm not a dream, I'm real. It's me Alexia." He wanted to get up but I pressed him down "Shh stay still, I won't go."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you sooo much for reading... Please review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter! I'm soo sorry it took so long :/ But I was really busy with school and well... drawing some pictures for my nieces...**

**But the next chapter is here :) I hope you'll like it :)**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, You're the best!**

**And I want to thank my Beta !**

**I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

><p>"Alexia," his voice sounded so weak but he continued. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you here. I should've known you would be scared. I'll never do that to you again." He wanted to get up again.<p>

Carefully I pressed him against the bed, "Stay down, shh, I'm not going anywhere." Slowly I went to lie down next to him in bed; it calmed him down a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fled. I should've stayed, but I'm not going anywhere, not anymore," He put an arm around me and fell back to sleep.

A half hour later someone entered, but Paul didn't wake up. Curious, I looked at the person and saw it was the woman with scars. Slowly she came to sit next to me and looked at Paul. I was the first to speak, "I did this didn't I?"

The woman gave a weak smile, "Don't blame yourself sweetie, you couldn't have known."

I wondered if Sam liked it when she was near me. "You know what I am… right?" I asked.

Carefully she nodded, "Sam told me, and I'm Emily by the way." I smiled a little. "I think I would've fled too if I were you." I didn't say it out loud but that did make me feel a little better. She looked back at Paul, "He hasn't eaten while you were gone... he's gonna be starving when he wakes up. I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," I sighed.

Emily got up and left the room; it was silent again. Quietly I listened to Paul's heart; when I had entered moments ago it sounded so weak. It still wasn't like before, but it was getting stronger. Relaxed by the thought he would get better, I fell asleep listening to his steadying heartbeat.

When I woke up Paul was still lying next to me but now his eyes were open. "You look peaceful when you sleep," He said.

Uneasy I blushed a little, "That's because I'm near you, I haven't really slept the last couple of days." I confessed. It was true, I did feel at ease around him.

Two days later he was able to get out of bed and walk around without support. So because he thought I had spent enough time in the dull room, we went downstairs for the first time since I came back. Honestly I was glad he had recovered so quick and good. And I never would admit it but I was afraid to go downstairs alone, and even accompanied by him I felt uneasy.

Fiercely Paul was holding my hand while going downstairs. Emily smiled widely when she saw us coming, even Sam cracked a little smile, but that could be because Emily was happy. The rest of the boys except for Jacob stood in front of their girlfriends.

The girl that stood behind Seth complained. "Seth… if McKenzie can stand unprotected so can I," and with one big step she got from behind his back and went to stand next to him with a smile. She was about fifteen, sixteen perhaps and was African American. Her hair was black and chin length, and her eyes were the darkest brown I'd ever seen. She was pretty; not too tall but not short either.

When Seth saw I was looking at his girl he gave me a fierce growl. I took a step back, and that seemed to please him.

Relieved that he wouldn't attack me I looked up at Paul and saw him smile at me, "I'll introduce you to everyone I know…,"he continued. "For everyone who doesn't already know; this is Alexia." He turned to me, "So you know Sam and Emily, next to them are Jacob and McKenzie. Then you have Embry with his girlfriend Hallie, Jared and Darcy, Collin with Giovanna, and Brady and Seth with his girlfriend I don't know." He seemed a little confused when he said the last part.

The girl took a small step in my direction, "My name is Jenesia. I just moved to Forks two days ago," She smiled.

Curious I looked closer to her and was shocked when I saw her skin; I did my best not to jump behind Paul. She must've seen my reaction, "No, no I'm not what you think, I'm only half vampire. I eat human food." The girl, Jenesia, said while waving her hands.

Still alarmed, I tried to calm down and took a deep breath. I looked at the girl next to Jared, Darcy, who was looking annoyed at the hybrid. I didn't think she liked vamps much. When she saw I was looking at her she shot daggers in my direction. _Gosh… not very welcoming I guess._

Slowly I looked at the other girls. The girl next to Embry, Hallie, was a little smaller then Jenesia, but not by much. She had beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. She smiled at me, but I could tell it was a shy smile. I liked her; she seemed nicer then Darcy or at least more welcoming.

Carefully I let my eyes wander to Collin's girlfriend Giovanna. I didn't want to start a fight here; to say I was outnumbered was an understatement. The girl was smaller than the other girls, she had brown curly hair which I absolutely adored and light brown eyes. She was bouncing in her spot, if Collin would let go of her hand she would probably bounce through the room. The thought of seeing her bounce out of the room made a smile creep onto my face. I liked her a lot; she seemed fun to hang out with even though her boyfriend probably wouldn't trust me to be alone with her.

The entire time no one had moved;it looked like they waited for me to react or do something. Panicking, I couldn't think of anything to do. I quickly looked at Paul for help, he smiled at me.

"So what were you guys doing?" he asked beaming with happiness.

Everyone unfroze and started moving in different directions. Most of them walked to the living room so that's where Paul brought me. Not a minute after we sat down, me on Paul's lap, the rest came in and started talking.

"So what now?" someone asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Reviews make me happy and can hold me from my drawings :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooorrrryyy, I know it has been way to long ! No I'm not dead, and I havent forget about it... But I was really really busy with school and tests and more school and babysitting :s**

**So here's the next chapter! hope you like it :) Read and review please!**

**So like most people... I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"…so what now?" someone asked.<p>

"Karaoke!" Darcy yelled. Well… that I hadn't expected from her. Reluctantly the boys started mumbling but she got up and put a colorful disk in and grabbed a mic. She chose the song 'Girlfriend' from Avril Lavigne. She was good and she was giving a show, and anyone could see that she loved it.

When the song was done she pressed the mic in the hands of Giovanna. She was beaming and scrolled through the songs, her eyes eagerly searching the perfect one. That's when I saw that most of the songs were rock music or cheesy ballets; not all, but most. She chose 'Last of the American Girls' from Green Day. While singing she was dancing as well. It was fun to watch and I could see 'her guy' was madly in love with the girl in front of him.

When the song was over we were all applauding and she made a huge bow. She gave the mic to one of the guys, Embry. After a lot of grunting and cheering from the other guys he got out of the couch and chose his song. Everyone was stunned when he chose 'Supergirl' from Hannah Montana. He not only sang but danced as well; no one could hold still and we were laughing our asses off. He did not sing well but his dancing made up for that.

After that he gave the mic to Seth who was grunting. Grumbling, Seth got up and wanted to choose a song but Brady had already chosen the song when Seth reached the remote. So Seth ended up singing 'Barbie Girl' from Aqua. And he did a pretty good job too. Everyone was clapping in the rhythm and Quil and Embry started dancing. I was sooo relieved when Paul put his hand in front of my eyes, cause if I had seen one more air-kiss from Embry I would've puked.

When Emily called that diner was served everyone raced to the table. Paul and I sat next to each other, Emily told me I could get whatever I wanted from the fridge. I got up and walked to the kitchen; I got to the fridge and grabbed an apple and an orange. When I went to go out the kitchen I could hear about what they were talking about. A vampire was getting in and out the territory; that's why all the imprints were here and some wolves, like Leah, weren't.

"Man, I just can't believe it," Jacob said, his tone completely serious, "How can a bloodsucker be that fast and crafty. It's like she expected us to be here."

"I know what you mean," said Jared, "She didn't even flinch when she saw us come out of the forest. It was like she expected us to be here."

I noticed that Paul looked shaken; something I had never seen before. This scared me. Soon after I noticed it, Seth noticed it too.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Seth said carefully, so he didn't start up Paul's temper again, which I had noticed could be as violent as mine.

Paul stared at Seth with what I could only think of as desperation in his eyes. He waited a few moments before speaking. "No, I'm not. I've been thinking about the last time I was chasing the leech. I remember her saying something like 'you aren't the angel'. Before I met Alexia, I didn't really think about it, but now…" he trailed off in despair.

I walked out of the kitchen and it was silent for a second, after that everyone just kept on talking. But the vampire wasn't the subject anymore. Maybe they were hoping that I didn't hear them, and forgetting that my hearing was probably better than theirs. I decided to ignore the conversation though; Paul was probably just being over protective of me and imagining things.

That night was the first I went back home. I was glad Arabella still came to take care for Killah. When I was home I started thinking about the vampire again. Didn't they trust me… or was Paul against the idea of me knowing; scared I would hunt it… or was it coincidence?

I didn't feel tired, after all the last two days I had slept more than ever. I wanted to go into the woods again. The wolves knew who I was, so no need to panic, and what were the chances of running into the vampire tonight? But I had to change clothes first. While running up my room I was still wondering about what was said at dinner. Quickly I grabbed dark red skinny jeans and a black shirt. I walked downstairs and into my backyard while smelling the air. Nothing unusual, so I kept on walking into the woods. The further in the woods the more I had the climb over fallen trees and stones. When I was very deep I stopped and sat down. I enjoyed the silence; it had been awhile since I had gone into the forest and just listened to the sounds of nature.

However, a couple minutes later I heard rustling. It was still far away but I didn't want to lose time. I let my wings out and looked at my long dress that had appeared. I listened and heard the rustling again, it was coming closer. I put my nose in the air and smelled sugar. The noise slowed down, but kept on moving in my direction. Relieved, I found that it was only one person, but couldn't see anything yet.

Being who I am I stayed alerted and suddenly a saw a person standing in front of me. It was a very pale woman with red eyes, her dark blond hair hanging in lose curls around her face, her lips curled up in a little smile. The scent of sugar hung around her. She, I was certain, was a vampire.

She smiled at me. "My, my I almost can't believe my eyes," she laughed sweetly. Her crimson eyes never leaving me.

I didn't say a thing;I just straightened my back. I had no reason to be afraid, I could take her. The way the bloodsucker crouched just slightly told me she was on the verge of attacking. Her feet didn't stand firm, like running was the second option. I wouldn't run, that I knew; I would take her down. She wouldn't be a threat to Paul anymore.

"I found myself the little dark angel, who would've thought that." She smiled at me. When I didn't react she continued, "Even better the little dark princess. Who would have thought that I would find you here, among wolves! Even so, master will be so pleased." When she started to pounce I shot in the air, my wings carrying me.

I dived to her left and knocked her to the floor. I felt a twinge of satisfaction before I saw how fast she was. Within milliseconds she launched for me barely missing me by an inch. I was about to give her a blow to the head but then she started to run the other way. I couldn't let her get away; if I let her go she would just come back another day… she had threatened me, and she was a threat to my dear ones. I followed her, flying right above her head. She tried to get away but I could follow every move she desperately made, no matter how fast.

Finally she turned at me teeth barred, sensing that she wouldn't be able to out run me. When she flung at me I tried to duck, but she got hold of one of my wings and I felt her fingers crushing bones. Despite my willpower, I screamed; I couldn't hold it in. I plummeted to the ground and noticed my breathing was too hollow. I took a deep breath and lunged for her, pinning her to the ground. I was able to snap her neck and it rolled away from her body, a scowl still on her face.

Then I felt other presences. I tensed, hoping that there wouldn't be any more. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and my wing was really starting to hurt. However when I looked up I saw several wolves coming closer. I wanted to put my wings away but I couldn't since one of them was broken. I quickly got off the body, sensing what they wanted to do, and the wolves started shredding her. Soon a fire was lit and the pieces were thrown into it.

One of the wolves came closer; it was a dark gray one. I knew it was Paul, I could sense it. He looked at my wing and then back to me. I nodded, "It's nothing, it's just broken. It'll heal, but I can't pull them in until it's healed," I shrugged.

Most of the wolves were heading back to Sam's house, probably sharing the good news, leaving Paul and me on our own; except for the burning ashes. Paul walked away and came back in human form only wearing cutoff jeans. "Sure you're alright?"

Carefully I nodded. I didn't want to admit it hurt like hell. It wasn't the first time I had a broken wing, so I knew the pain would only become worse. "Ijust want to go home and lay down for a while." I gave him a little smile. We walked back to my house.

"So what were you saying about the vampire at Sam's house?" I asked nonchalantly. Paul suddenly stopped and looked at me in surprise.

"You heard us?" I nodded. "How?" he asked, "We were barely whispering. You would have had to be standing right next to us to hear anything."

I grinned at him. "My senses are better than you think. They are probably equal to yours," I said smugly.

"Guess so. So… about the vampire… I guess I just wasn't ready to tell you," he guiltily admitted, " I had just gotten you back, and I was afraid that you would leave again if you found out that you were in danger. And I was hoping that we could catch it before you would even find out about it," he said sheepishly.

I smiled at him; I could tell that he wasn't the kind of guy that apologized a lot. "Thanks for telling me that, but it wasn't what I meant. You were talking about how you heard it say something about a dark angel. The thing is, nobody knows that we exist; especially vampires."

Paul thought this over for a second. "So does that mean that this vampire wasn't alone; that there are others who want you dead!" said almost yelled with panic.

I thought this over for a second. "I guess it does," I held a finger up to stop Paul's next response, "but there's nothing that we can do about it right now. And besides," I said smiling, "I have plenty of protection. Who else in the world can say they have a whole wolf pack protecting them."

"Who else has a vampire trying to kill them," Paul grumbled. "But I guess you are right. We can't do anything more than keep on guard for you. Then when the next 'assassin' comes, we will be ready," he said with determination and fire in his eyes.

When we reached my backyard Paul walked in first to see if no one would see me. When the coast was clear I walked inside.

I walked up to my room and lay down on my stomach, not daring to lie on my wings. I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up groggily…suddenly I heard a noise from downstairs. Careful not to hurt my wing I got up and walked downstairs. The noise came from the kitchen. When I entered my tense shoulders suddenly shook with laughter. Paul was standing there with a pink apron mixing some fruit. "What are you doing?" I asked between fits of laughter.

He looked confused, "Making a fruit salad… why?"

"Pink isn't really your color." I smiled, I looked down at the ground. Killah was lying on her pillow her head on her paws. I filled her bowls and walked to the kitchen princess.

"What is my color then? And how's your wing doing?" he asked while putting his hands on my waist.

"Still broken but it's going to be fine. Black or really dark blue would fit you better." Killah huffed like she was telling me I'm right. I always knew I had a smart dog; lazy as hell, but smart.

"I know what will help your wing," Paul smirked, while leaning down.

"What's that?" I smiled while suddenly drowning into his eyes. They had a different fire in them than yesterday; this was something new.

He didn't answer my question; instead he leaned down and planted the softest kiss I've ever experienced on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! please review :p<strong>

**and I also want to thank my awesome Beta :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,

So again sorry it took me so long, but I was traveling. I know not the best excuse, I had brought my Laptop with me but I had forgotten to bring my charger to so it didn't last long and my battery was dead. But I was able to write it in the end.

So here it is… Hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>It took my wing eight more days to heal properly. In the meantime no other vampire had showed up, and it was extremely calm. While I had been thinking I would soon be bored at home, I couldn't be more wrong. I had visitors every day, mostly every hour… Paul visited the most but Mckenzie came almost as much.<p>

That girl was really fun to hang out with. One time when she was over we pranked Embry; you should've seen his face. But when he said he would take his revenge, we ran to Hallie and begged her to help… luckily for us she did.

I also met two new people, no three. Leah… she's the sister of Seth. She was cool but held her distance. Quil is another one of the guys; he's fun too… big buddies with Embry so sometimes not to be trusted. His girlfriend was nice and fun, to say she is weird would be an understatement. Just like Darcy she had colorful hair, but hers was blue.

Finally my wing was healed and I could pull it back in me and I could go outside again. The pack already had planned a trip; they had organized a bonfire. Emily had made sure she had enough food. I had ensured her I would bring my own food since I only ate fruits.

Paul wasn't with me today, he had patrol. But Mckenzie was here and we were watching a movie she had brought. Halfway through the movie she got bored and she wanted to get out the house. I couldn't say no to that idea after being locked up for eight days. But my conscious said it was a bad idea.

"Mckenzie we can't. Remember, we promised the boys to stay inside."

"Oh come on! I'm here to protect you and you protect me what could possibly happen!" she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Gosh I don't know… Oh yes… we could get caught by one of the guys."

"Oh we just bat our lashes and wiggle our hips and all is forgiven." She sighed when she saw the look in my eyes. "Okay… the garden! We could stay in the garden!"

If we did that we wouldn't break our promise… "Okay!"

But of course the garden soon became the edge of the forest and before we knew it we took a rather long walk. Out of nothing she froze in place. "Mckenzie?"

"I smell the Cullens" she hissed.

"Who are they?" I asked. It was the first time I heard about them. But by the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't a big fan of them.

"Veggie Vamps." She looked disgusted.

"They eat fruit?" Veggie vamps; I had never heard of that before. I couldn't imagine a vampire sucking the juice out of an orange. It would be too funny for words.

She laughed at that. "Ha no that would be something to see. No they drink animal blood."

Out of thin air three very pale people appeared out of the bushes. They were extremely pale and beautiful. The two boys and the petite girl in the middle looked curiously at me.

The copper haired one looked at Mckenzie. "Mckenzie how nice to see you."

"What do you want? We're not on your land," She spit back at him.

"We were curious… do you know why we have a nomad running on our land?" He asked.

I looked at Mckenzie to see her reaction, her eyes widened a bit. "No" she said, but I could tell it was a lie. I knew her well enough by now.

"Yes" I said, Mckenzie turned to me with a look in her eyes saying I was an idiot. If they were veggie vamps, it was still a funny thought, maybe they could help me.

The three turned to me. The girl spoke this time "Why are they here?"

"For me," I stated. It was a fact, there was no other explanation. First the woman I killed and now only a few days later another one was running around in the area. It was highly doubtful there could be another explanation, but how I wished for it.

Again the vamps looked at me in wonder, good; they didn't know me or my kind. So they weren't with the killers. "I'll explain myself. My name is Alexia Adela Charlotte Beatrice Anastasia Mathilda Eleanor Christina Helena Louisa Victoria Windsor, but everyone calls me Alexia. I'm not human, that you knew. I'm a dark angel, my kind normally lives underground but I had enough of that. And I'm not an ordinary dark angel but I'm kind of royalty, my parents are the king and queen." I looked at their reaction; the girl smiled the two boys stayed calm and showed no emotion. "I can fly with my wings, when I let them out my clothes change and my senses become stronger."

They didn't move. The bronze haired one spoke "Why do they want to kill you?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I don't know how they know about my kind and even less that I'm the princess." I looked around for signs or answers that weren't there.

While I was waiting for signs a rustling could be heard. The vamps were on edge and ready to fight. Mckenzie didn't change but looked in the direction of the noise; I was on edge too, ready to pull my wings out at a moment's notice.

Out of the bushes three giant wolves came. Mckenzie jumped and looked happy but very guilty and caught. Two big eyes were boring in mine, of course Paul was here. Mckenzie was the one to speak up.

"Jacob!" and she ran to her wolf and hugged him. I could tell she was trying to make him forgive her, it made me laugh.

The wolves turned to the Cullens, Paul growled. "Paul don't! That's not nice, they're here to warn us about a nomad running around their land."

Carefully the bronze haired boy spoke up "We could help… We could go talk to the nomad and see what he's up to and with how many they are."

It was a very nice offer of him, even though he didn't know me. "Surely you do not have to do that. I don't want any of your lives in danger. It is not my wish to hurt any more people."

The silent one spoke for the first time "Ma'am we would gladly help you. You may be assured not one of us will be harmed. Plus we are no threat to you."

He talked with a southern accent; it was very nice to listen to. "If that's the case I gladly accept your offer. But only if you truly want it."

"We do," the girl laughed. "We'll go home and talk to Carlisle and we'll contact you as soon as we know anything!" she was jumping up and down. I started to think she was suicidal, fighting a vampire wasn't easy and she was so small.

The girl waved at me and set of in the direction of which they came, the boys followed her. I turned back to the guys; Mckenzie was now sitting on Jacob's back and massaging his neck, I rolled my eyes. Paul motioned me with his eyes to get on his back.

The moment I sat down the three wolves took off. I quickly grabbed some hair to hold on to.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review!<p>

I'll try something, I'll put the next chapter if I get more then six reviews ! :) (I'm starting to get evil and I like it :p )


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody,**

**So here is the next chapter, I know it isn't as long as the others but I hope you'll like it.**

**And I really want to thank my awesome Beta for all the patience :D**

**And I'm really sorry it took this long to update…**

**I don't own Twilight, guess you know that already.**

* * *

><p>After I had jumped on his back he had started running.<p>

He had brought me straight home, I had no say in it whatsoever. When he thought I was safe he put me down in the backyard; he phased back and looked at me.

"Why did you tell them?" he asked deadly calm.

If it wasn't for my powers I would be scared as hell. He was too calm, too collected, like the calm moment just before the storm hit you and you'd be dead. But being myself I had to answer, backing down wasn't my style I went in, head first. "I thought they could help…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence, the storm broke out…

"Help! They're blood drinking, animal killing monsters!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his composed mask finally breaking; revealing all the anger that was in him.

I know staying calm and careful would be the right thing to do, and it's what my parents had tried to teach me all these years, but careful was a new word for me so it didn't work. "They're not monsters! They have a right to be here and the fact that they don't kill humans makes them even more human than some people I know!" I yelled back, throwing my arms in the air.

He didn't say anything; he just growled and took off. Good! I didn't need unmanageable people! I could do it without him! "Aargh!" I walked inside. I stormed up to my room and dressed in sweatpants that came to my knees and a fitted blue shirt.

Eager I started training… In a way it's my way to cope things, when training I forget everything that's around me. Plus, I had to stay fit and in the best condition as possible if I wanted to keep the enemy away. The human body slowed me down, it didn't satisfy my need for a heavy training…

Soon I changed into my wings and started training like I did back home. I didn't stop because it was night or because I was hungry; I couldn't stop. I had to be strong. Cause if Paul wasn't here to keep me safe, I'll make sure I was ready to do it for myself…

Suddenly knocking interrupted my thinking "It's me!" someone yelled from the front door. I looked at the time to see that it was quarter to midnight. Frowning, I went to answer it. When I opened the door I was met by Cheyenne, the crazy girl Quil had imprinted on. She was cool but had a tough demeanor. "Do you want to go to a party with me?" she begged.

"Isn't Quil coming? Or one of the imprints?" I asked looking over her shoulder, surely she couldn't be alone... the guys wouldn't approve of it, they would go ballistic.

She pouted "No… I'm on my own and then I thought… Well why don't I ask Alexia, she's a real party animal." She held her thumbs up. Somewhere inside me an alarm went off… the girl had escaped from the crazy wolf boy!

I had to laugh at her, I had trained so long, I could use some distraction. And I couldn't let her go by herself; I would feel bad if I did, something could happen and it would be all my fault seeing I let her go on her own.

"Gimme a second to redress." I looked at her, not wanted to be overdressed; she was wearing a black fitted top and skinny jeans with black high heels. I ran upstairs and dressed similar to Cheyenne, because I didn't really know where we would be going. Rapidly I put on crimson red skinny jeans and a loose black shirt and black high heels. I also put on some make up.

A hyper Cheyenne had been waiting in the living room. "Ready!" I said and she jumped up, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling like crazy she threw her hands in the air "Let's party!"

We drove for quite a while but it didn't get boring, we were singing and laughing the entire time. Eventually we were in Seattle; she drove straight to the place she had planned on going. After finding a parking spot we got out and walked to a trendy looking club. It looked fun and you could hear the music blasting from miles away. Even though we're both too young we got in without any problem.

We danced and drank some, all together it was a fun night and I was happy I had come along. It was cramped inside, but I didn't mind. Everyone was swaying to the music showing the best side of themselves.

The next morning I woke up in my living room, I didn't know how I got there. Now that I mention it, I don't even know what happened after my sixth drink. A little confused I looked around, but there was no sign of Cheyenne in the house.

So slowly, not making any sudden movements to make this headache worse I got to the bathroom and took a long relaxing shower. No cuts or scars I didn't have before, guess I didn't fight yesterday. No tattoos… Wow I had been drunk and hadn't gotten in any trouble, that's a first. I dressed in ripped jeans and a red shirt saying 'I wasn't born with enough middle fingers.' And a pair of All-stars. I let my hair hang loose around me. Without hesitation I grabbed one of my sunglasses to stop the bright light that was stabbing my eyes.

I walked downstairs and grabbed an apple from the fridge. A knock on the door made me jump; I hadn't heard anyone come closer, no car pulling up. Silently I went to the door, curious who it would be.

"Alexia I know you're in there… open up!"

I sighed while wincing… the yelling didn't help… I knew that voice, Mckenzie. I walked normal and opened the door for her. "Morning Mckenzie."I let her in.

"So Jared told Quil who told Embry who told Jake who, of course, told me that you have a fight with Paul."

"What?" It was too early to make long answers, and the bonking in my head didn't help.

"God you're slow this morning," she spoke with irritating slowness, "Jared told Quil, who told Embry, who told Jake, who told me, you had a fight with Paul. So what was it about?" She smiled while plopping down in a kitchen chair.

"He didn't like it when I told the veggie vamps about myself and that I asked for help." I reached in one of my cabinets for some aspirin and a glass.

"Well yeah we're not really fans of the vampires, but I convinced myself and some of the boys that maybe, just maybe it could be useful to have them on our side."

"Is Paul one of them?" I asked, swallowing two little pills.

"No, no one has really seen him since last night," she said calmly.

"No one's seen him? Where is he?"

"Jeez Alexia calm down, that's the whole point; no one's seen him so we don't know where he is."

"And you tell me this now? You didn't think about telling me sooner, like the minute he disappeared?" I sighed, "I got to find him." Instantly my head stopped bonking, the light wasn't too bright anymore and everything normal again…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review !<strong>

**And once again I want to apologize that it took me sooooo long to update! Please forgive me!**


	12. author's note (sorry!)

**Hi everyone!**

**First of all, sorry for adding an author's note.**

**I would like to apologize for not updating this long. But live has been hectic the last few months… I've lost some loved ones and school just loves to take our time away… So I have been neglecting my stories for a while, but I'll try to pick them up as soon as possible.**

**And I've learned not to make any promises anymore but I will make one to you guys:**

** I promise to start writing the next chapter!**

**Again I'm so sorry !**

**With love**

**SoulToSqueez**


	13. Chapter 12

**So I took my words and put them into action! I had started writing another chapter!**

**I put everything aside because I really felt bad about it and started writing right away. Also sorry that it's not as long as you may had hoped…**

**Please don't be mad at me, I'll give cookies to make it up to you :D**

**I don't own Twilight… sad I know :D (But I pull myself up to the fact that only one person does :D )**

* * *

><p>I didn't go to see the other wolves; Paul was missing so they weren't much help to me. My mind was racing through the possibilities of where he could have gone. I figured he wasn't in wolf form; otherwise the pack would've search his mind for his location.<p>

Now I think of it, it must be some relieve for them… for once not having an angry, control issue wolf around. No wonder McKenzie, or the others weren't looking for him.

I ran out of the kitchen, ignoring the visitor I had, and took the steps two at a time. Hurriedly I put on some sweats and jumped out of the window. Not caring if anyone had seen me do it or not, my life didn't matter anymore.

The moment I was in the covers of the woods I changed into my true form, the short dress clung to my body. I didn't fly, the trees made that nearly impossible. Instead I jogged around, using all of my senses to pick up traces from my wolf.

The further I went into the woods the more obstacles I had to jump over. At this point flying was out of the option, the trees were thick and the higher up the more branches that got in your way. By now I had to have crossed the border.

I hoped deeply he hadn't done anything stupid after that fight we had, he was known for his temper. It wouldn't be beyond him to do something stupid like beat up some people. Maybe he was in some jail, locked away for eternity… but the cops would give him a phone call, right?

So far I hadn't found a trace of him, and the sun was already setting. But I wasn't planning on stopping, I had to find the basterd. Out of nothing I heard a noise to my right.

Cautiously I sneaked closer, ready to fight if that was necessary. When I rounded the big tree I saw something I never thought I would ever see.

The sight made me laugh and fume at the same time. Laugh because big bad Paul was chained to a tree and couldn't get away. Furious because some girl was placing kisses on MY man.

The girl wasn't human, it wasn't hard to figure that out.

She was touching my guy with her long skinny branch like fingers. The chains that restricted the man I love weren't from iron, but came from the tree itself. Her auburn hair held countless of leafs in it and her dress was made of many colored leafs.

The girl who was al goo-eyes about Paul was a nymph, they were known for their lust. They loved to trick hikers who explored the woods and use them for their benefit. Another thing about them, they couldn't fight… at all, not even with the branches they could manipulate in any way they want, they just couldn't.

Confident I stepped forward from my hiding spot. The nymph didn't notice me, but Paul did. His eyes held more than one emotion… something rare for him usually it was anger, lust, anger, hunger, and something more. There was love, gratitude, longing, sorrow and shame.

"Everyone's got plans, until they get hit." I said calmly.

The nymph turned and looked at me like I was competition for that man she held under her. "He's mine!" she screeched, and here I stand thinking her voice would be like bells… guess everybody makes mistakes.

"Might want to check that again…"

Slowly I took a step closer, she shifted and stood between me and Paul. "No he's mine!"

"Look sweetheart, I'm a vegetarian. But if you put your lips on him one more time I might make an exception. I'll think you would go well with baked potatoes and some carrots. Along with a nice glass of red wine." I took another step closer and showed my wings, that were hidden behind me, to her.

Her eyes almost fell out of her little head, the realization of what I am all over her face. "You're a Dark Angel." She said bowing. She knew who was higher up in the food chain and showed me that. After her bow she blinked and disappeared into thin air.

Paul was looking at me with big eyes. His mouth opened to say something but he changed his mind and closed it again.

I went to him and pulled the branches, which held him down, off. "If you think crossing some borders and a nymph is enough to get away from me you are wrong." I spoke with my hands on my hips.

A smile spread on his lips and his arms snaked around me. "That's about the last thing I would ever want to do." Softly he placed a kiss on my head.

"I don't know how to really say it but, well…" I took a deep breath "I'm sorry I guess for not asking you about the Cullens. I really think they aren't that bad."

He laughed a little at my attempt to an apology. I guess he knows it's a first to me. "I trust you, them a lot less, but I know you'll do the right thing. And I just want you to be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it… hope you're a little less mad about me taking so long…<strong>

**I would love to have some reviews… even though I may have not deserved them.**

**Lots of hugs**

**SoulToSqueez**


End file.
